Advice
by Suffering Angel
Summary: He was guided there by their Light, radiating from their youthful selves and their eternal promise.


I don't own KH.

_**Advice**_

Sora was certain he never saw this person before. He knew he'd remember someone that tall and with such broad shoulders, as like most children at the tender age of 4, Sora was easily impressed by the adults he had to look up at. And this individual in particular made Sora not only look up, but also take a step back if he wanted to so much as catch a glimpse of the man's face. Quite a memorable individual, yet Sora couldn't attach a name to the magnificent, awe-inspiring figure before him. Which was quite the crying shame, mind; with those weird pants, awkward straps running over his chest, and the metallic pieces which could've only been parts of an armor, Sora decided the person in front of him was, to say the least, awesome.

The notion was shared at least partially by his blonde haired friend, who was so taken aback by the newcomer. Naminé was doing her best to hide behind Sora, the plastic bucket the two were playing with prior clutched tightly against her chest.

And the man in question? The young warrior going by the name 'Terra' couldn't help but shift uneasily under the intense gazes, inquiring and curious and measuring. What caught his attention the most was the bright, oh so bright Light radiating from the two, but he somehow knew that despite how they were radiating it, almost like a beacon, this wasn't the Light that brought him to that world.

Oh well; first thing first, he knew as he crouched before the two. He couldn't run around with the two following him, now could he? Better deal with the matter at hand in a forward manner, he concluded.

"Out kind of late, aren't you?" He asked, wondering if it was alright the two were out when the sun was already setting. The brunette boy puffed his chest and Terra had to hold back a snicker. He knew someone quite like that...

"We're old enough to stay out this late!" Sora declared quite proudly before the grin spread over his lips as though on its own. "There's nothing to worry about, because I'll definitely protect Naminé if anything was to happen!"

Seeing how the girl's cheeks painted a distant shade of pink, Terra decided to leave that matter alone and cleared his throat.

Judging by the sand all over their clothes and hands, as well as the bucket in the girl's hands, it was quite easy to tell what they were up to, and Terra preferred to pursuit that topic instead.

"What _could_ happen in the middle of building sand-castles?" Terra asked with a touch of fondness to his voice, only to blink when the girl hugged her bucket closer still.

"The bucket can wash away."

At the simple reply, Sora looked down shamefully and hunched his shoulders. "I said I was sorry..."

Terra couldn't really hold back the snicker this time, but before either child could look up at him with dismay, he rested his hands over their heads. "Well, one bucket is more than enough. What say you we build something together?"

"Really~?" Came the enthusiastic responses, one a bit livelier while the other was adorable in its bashfulness. Smiling, Terra nodded and reached his hand for the bucket.

"Really. But you'll have to be patient with me, I'm a novice at this."

Some of Sora's enthusiasm seemed to have died down, and he reached to snatch the bucket instead. He puffed his cheeks at Terra before running towards the water, leaving Naminé to tug at Terra's pants. The man found her smiling shyly at him.

"I'm learning too."

"Really..." Terra snickered and nodded in gratitude. "Then let's do our best. Otherwise, your friend might get angry."

Naminé shook her head and smiled as Sora struggled to fill the bucket with as much water as he could without letting it wash away again.

"He won't. He's always so nice and patient with me."

Terra nodded at her statement and let himself run his hand over her hair again. "He sounds like a great guy. Go easy on him, ok?"

"Un!" Came the enthusiastic reply, right before Sora dragged the bucket back. It was apparent he was struggling against it with all his might, but neither member of his audience said a word as he set the bucket down and began the 'lesson'.

–

Sora sighed as he rolled to lie on his other side, seeing how the floors in Castle Oblivion weren't quite as comfortable as he'd like for them to be. But what choice did he have? Even heroes needed their rest...

"That guy..." Sora hummed as he frowned up at the colorless ceiling. "I wonder if he got any better at making sand-castles? He was quite bad..."


End file.
